


Fairytales in FairyTail

by FuyukiHyou



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, I'll keep adding as the story progresses.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuyukiHyou/pseuds/FuyukiHyou
Summary: It's basically a retake of the popular myths and fairytales with our favorite fairy tail characters. Some tales might be slightly reworked to better suit the characters.Also i'm sucky at summaries..





	1. Growing up and changes

"Mama i'm quite excited about today. You'll never be replaced in mine and papa's hearts, but lady Lilicia's arrival is going to be nice. Both papa and the house would seem less lonely i hope. And i hope i get along well with her and my new sisters. Do send some luck my way~ and thank you for always watching over us~  
Love, Lucy"

She neatly folded the letter, put it in a pretty envelope, and placed it in the drawer with many other letters like that. They were all for her mother Layla who had unfortunately passed away when Lucy was quite young. Instead of keeping a diary, Lucy just put her everyday into letters addressed to her mother.

Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia, was a very successful merchant and adored his wife and daughter. But after Layla passed away he became a little withdrawn and more immersed in work. Maybe to escape his sorrow, and Lucy understood that. He was still very caring towards her, but just a little distant. She was sixteen now and perfectly content and capable of looking after her home and her father, just like Layla did. But she did sometimes long for adventure similar to the ones she and her best friend Levy read about in books and play acted in the Heartfilia mansion lawns.

Today, Jude was getting married to Lady Karen Lilicia, a highly popular noble lady. She was a widower too and maybe that's why Jude found in her someone who understood his loneliness. And Lucy sure was excited and bustled around the mansion making sure everything was in order. Finally she got chased to her room to get herself ready by her old nanny. Slipping into her room, she found Levy already picking through her closet and drawers, putting together a whole set for Lucy.  
"Thank goodness you're finally here!" Levy exclaimed. "Now help me with this"  
The girls giggled and talked about things while helping each other get ready. Levy suddenly asked Lucy if she's not even a little apprehensive about her father's new bride.  
"Of course not" "Papa seems happy with her so why shouldn't i be?"  
"Well.. what if she's like all those step mothers from those fairytales?!"  
"Don't be silly Lev. Everyone says what a beautiful and nice lady she is"  
"I suppose so. Well.. if you're happy so am i~"

 

The church was beautifully decorated and everyone from town was attending. When Lucy and Levy joined them, a lot of people mentioned how Lucy looked so similar to her mother Layla with the same golden hair and kind, lively eyes. She smiled and thanked everyone but truth was it also hurt a little. She missed her mother dearly. But she was going to be brave, like her mother told her to be. Levy noticed and placed her hand around her friend's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. They walked up and took their seat in the aisle. She beamed a happy smile at Jude who returned her a similar one.  
"It'll be wonderful. Surely." She told to herself. Probably no one except Levy noticed that the tears glistening in Lucy's eyes that evening weren't all of happiness.

That night they had dinner as a family. Jude, Lucy and her new step mother and two step sisters. They were nice to her. And when she climbed into bed, slightly exhausted, she felt excited too to do her best with her new family from now onwards. She wondered if her new family felt the same way. But she'll soon find out it was in fact the exact opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at a full length fiction and a fairy tail fiction. I'll try to keep them as much in character as possible. Please be kind. And any constructive criticism, advice or suggestions are always welcome. And thank you for reading~


	2. Changing fates

Lucy walked through the market street, buying whatever supplies the head cook had listed out. It wasn't her duty to do so, but she thought she might as well since she was sent to buy a bunch of things for her step sisters. She hummed along happily because even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she liked it outside amongst the townspeople rather than at home with her new family.  
After buying whatever she needed she headed for a little meadow a little away from the town. She often came here with her parents when she was a little child and now she came whenever she wanted some time away from everything. Walking up to it she found Levy, as usual lost in a book. She giggled to herself before calling out to her friend who looked up from the book.

"Oh Lu! I didn't know you'd come here too!"  
"Well i wasn't expecting you either. Aren't you supposed to be helping out mayor Makarov with his 'mountains of paperwork' as he calls it?"  
"I already did half of it and he told me to leave the rest for later. And i'm more than happy to help him because at least he doesn't think a girl doesn't have much to do with books or alphabets. And.. uh.. about what i'm doing out here. You see.. i'm sort of.. hiding.." she wishpered the last part as if whoever or whatever she was hiding from would pop up if she told it any louder.  
Lucy laughed at her friend's state before sitting down beside her. "Let me guess, Jet and Droy again huh?" She couldn't help laughing again.  
"Lu! How can you just laugh about it!" She said mock annoyed. "Help me!" She wailed after two seconds.  
"Well i can't blame them~ you're so cute and smart I'd love you too~" Lucy giggled pulling her friend into a hug.  
"I love them too. They're the closest thing to family i have. If i had real brothers i couldn't love them any more than i do those two. But they're such idiots! How many times do i have to tell them that it's never going to be romantic!"  
"They'll give up at some point." "And it's a really fun family you three have" she added after a bit.  
"Oh that reminds me, your papa is out on a trading trip again isn't he?"  
"Yeah he's supposed to come back by today or tomorrow."  
"And how are things at home? And you don't even come out all that often. Don't tell me you like your sisters more than us after just six months!" She joked.  
"Of course it's not that! I just.. i have works at home to do so i don't come out much."  
"Out shopping for them again?" Levy asked, taking a look at the basket full of ribbons and lace similar things. "Don't you think it's a little unfair on you? They can come buy themselves. Or send a maid. Why do you have to do everything for them?"  
"I don't really mind" But Lucy sounded like she said that trying to convince herself about it. "Anyway, papa will be back home soon and it'll be okay then." She smiled.  
'Well if you aren't going to tell him about those spoilt girls treating you like this then i definitely will' Levy thought to herself.

 

Two days later Levy walked through the streets, Jet and Droy trailing behind her. They reached the shop where they all worked and she took up her shift at the counter. After a few hours she was packing up the order from a customer when Jet who had gone out for delivery dashed in. Levy took one look at his shocked pale face and heavy breathing and immediately knew something bad was coming. "Levy.." he gasped, "Lucy.. this is bad.. her father.. Mr Heartfilia..an accident.. you've got to go.. see her... dashed as soon as i heard" he somehow got out between trying to catch his breath.  
"Oh no.. Lu.." she almost choked. Next moment she sprang clean over the counter pulling her work apron off. "I'm sorry.." she stammered at the equally shocked customer even as she was already making towards the exit.  
"Just go! I'll cover!" Her co-worker Laki called out and that was the last she heard before she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her mind blank, her body moved by itself.  
"Levy that's not the way to the mansion!" She heard Droy call out. She knew they were both right behind her.  
"That's fine. She won't be at home"  
And she was right. She skidded to a halt seeing Lucy under the same tree where they were a few days before. She just sat there, knees folded close to her chest, head bowed down. Levy slowly walked up and gently pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Lu.." she whispered and that's when Lucy finally let go, grabbing on to her friend she cried like a child with complete abandon.

 

Meanwhile Karen paced about in her room in the mansion. She was agitated, yes, but not really sad. She never had any affection for the man in question anyway, it was for everything else he was attached to, the Heartfilia estate and mercantile empire. It was easy enough to charm him and she knew right then that it would all be for herself and her daughters eventually. Afterall Jude didn't have any son and that little blond girl she never saw as much of a threat. It was even more convenient that Jude was almost always away from home and things weren't going to be any different now. The business was going to be taken care of by Jude's assistant, same as usual. Now the only question was if Jude had arranged to leave everything to his daughter. Even if he had, the girl was just sixteen now and Karen still had two more years before Lucy legally could claim her right. Plenty of time for her to arrange for some convenient ploy. But she had to know it first. Presently the person in charge of Jude's business, legal matters and his assistant walked in with a neat envelope.  
"Madam, you wanted to see Mr Heartfilia's will?"  
"Ah yes, it's best if we see that it's all carried out afterall" She sounded sad, but Caprico wasn't buying any of it.  
"I think he left his entire estate and property to his daughter Lucy" he added keeping his voice as professional as possible.  
"Oh.. Well then as her legal guardian i'll have to look after both her and the property till she comes of age."  
"Yes madam. As her mother you would be young miss's guardian"  
"Mmhm. You can leave now then. I think i'm going to keep the will with me. I'll make sure it's safe"

Caprico sighed as he stepped down the stairs. He knew Karen was going to make things difficult for Lucy, he just hoped it wouldn't be too bad. He loved the girl as his own daughter since Layla had known him since childhood and always treated him like family. And she reminded him so much of Layla too. Rounding a corner he saw Jet and Droy getting out of Lucy's room. A moment later Levy walked out too. She softly clicked the door shut and smiled a little at Caprico. She was very familiar with him.  
"Thank you for looking after her.. she wouldn't even talk to anyone at home after getting the news"  
"I tried to get her to have dinner but she didn't eat much.. I'll come by and see her tomorrow again." "How are her.. uh.. sisters coping?"  
"They're in their room. It didn't hit them as bad as her" He didn't think he needed to tell that even though they were bawling back when people dropped by offering condolences, they seemed completely better now, bickering over who had the prettier ribbon.  
He walked her up to the gates and told her to be careful on the way back since it was quite late. He offered her to stay for the night but Levy denied. As she walked off he wishpered a thanks again.  
"Thank you. She'll need good people to stand beside her more than she realizes.."

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at both a full length fiction and also a fairy tail fiction. So please be kind.  
> I'll try to keep them as much in character as possible. And of course any constructive criticism, advice and opinions are always welcome. And thank you for reading~


End file.
